


Meaning of The Universe

by yamiyuyami



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, nonbinary ecolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiyuyami/pseuds/yamiyuyami
Summary: Ringo tries to gain knowledge of everything, but as she gets closer to Ecolo she struggles to figure out how to, or if she even should.
Relationships: Ringo Ando/Ecolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Meaning of The Universe

As the sun began to shift out of view for the people of Suzuran, everyone quickly rushed to return to their homes. Forest creatures would begin exploring the town, and it was rare for Suzuran to have magic users strong enough to fend off the beasts.

Ringo had already been inside her house. She glanced at the window next to her desk and sighed. Suzuran was a small and cozy town, with barely any magic users. When she met Risukuma it had been a big relief, someone else who truly cared to understand the larger things of the world. While Ringo was grateful for Maguro’s company throughout her life, she was frustrated by his insistence that learning about the world simply wasn’t his problem. He found it easier to busy himself with games and ignore the threatening things bigger than himself, which she just could not understand. Sure, there were frightening things out there that nobody could ever really do anything about, but Ringo always thought tearing it apart and understanding every detail would make the world more comfortable. She loved having answers, and hated having questions. The unknown was frightening to her, and she could never comprehend how somebody could be so comfortable with not knowing anything. She had worked hard to perfect her skills to understand the world with ease in an attempt to get farther away from unfamiliarity. She had memorized incredible amounts of algebra and geometry, and would even use it to fuel her magic spells. Her brain had become her personal calculator. She could conjure up clear images in her head of the periodic tables, various animal anatomies, hundreds of puyo combinations for a perfect chain in every scenario. She let her ego inflate a little to consider herself a genius, and realistically she was correct. Her desperation to know everything had allowed her to take in information the people around didn’t even care to bother. She tried desperately to move farther and farther towards her research goal, but one small thing had crossed her path and flipped everything she ever thought she knew.

_ Ecolo. _

Ecolo had been someone who made Ringo experience the things she thought others were ridiculous for. Ecolo absolutely frustrated Ringo sometimes, they had every single answer she could ever need but still could barely manage to take anything seriously. They only cared about having fun and playing, simple childish things. It drove her crazy, how could someone so powerful and all knowing prioritize entertainment over everything else in the universe? Were the answers she fought her whole life to gain really that insignificant? 

Ecolo was an incredibly frustrating entity to deal with but… at the same time Ringo did absolutely adore them. She could never admit that to them, since she knows that’s exactly what they wanted. She had in her grasp exactly what Ecolo desperately wanted from her, and if they knew they had it she would never hear the end of it. She couldn’t understand that either, why out of every single person in the multiple universes, this all knowing being who could do anything they wanted was fascinated by some highschool girl living in the small town of Suzuran. Why did they desperately insist to show how much they loved her? More than that,  _ why did she love them back? _

Ringo looked down at the paper she had in front of her, and instantly became flustered when she realized that she had absentmindedly made various doodles of ecolo along the margins. She covered them with her hands and focused on what she had written down. As she read through the notes she had been taking for class, she quickly became disappointed as she realized it quickly dissolved to gibberish. She was distracted, and she couldn’t work while distracted. Ringo grabbed the paper and neatly folded it before tossing it in her trash bin, she would be able to make up the notes easily when she was focused. She got up from her desk and made her way over to her bed before being horribly startled.

Ecolo had laid themself out on her bed sometime when she wasn’t looking. She clutched her chest and tried catching her breath after being frightened. “Jesus, you scared me! How long have you been here?”

Ecolo grinned and began to float upwards, “I dunno, like right now?” They moved a little closer to Ringo, pretending not to notice her face turning red, “Thought ya might be lonely.”

Ringo tensed her hands and moved her head to look to the side. She  _ hated _ how they always showed up at the exact right time. She hesitated how to respond, unsure what to say that wouldn’t horribly backfire on her. She continued going back and forth in her head, before deciding her best best was to act nonchalant. “Well, uh, sure. You can stay if you want. I don’t have anything to do right now.” 

Ecolo’s grin seemed to somehow grow even bigger in response to Ringo’s approval. Ecolo made their way over to Ringo’s desk, examining everything that was new since their last visit. Ringo prayed they wouldn't care to look at the folded papers stacked in her trash bin, and luckily got her wish. Ecolo’s attention was then moved to one of Ringo’s new plants. They examined the cardboard box with a hole in it, trying to figure out what it was supposed to do. Ringo noticed, and began to explain.

“Oh, yeah, that one of my new plants. It's a  Phaseolus lunatus.”

Ecolo looked at the box, seemingly confused. They examined the box for a bit before finding the side that opens up, and pulling it open. Inside the box Ringo had placed various Sheets of cardboard with single holes in them, and the lima bean seemed to be growing through the holes. They looked over to Ringo to speak, “Why is it in a box?”

Ringo walked over to the box and pulled out a notebook that had been sitting next to the box. She flipped to a page that had various notes and pictures carefully made in Ringo’s handwriting before handing the book to Ecolo. 

“I’m studying phototropism. Well, I used to be at least.” Ecolo read through the notes she had written, explaining various tests she had done with different types of plants. They noticed that Ringo would specifically only write the scientific names of plants, which they found amusing.

“I already know how it works, but I still set up the experiments because I like watching them grow in unique ways. Basically plants always grow towards the sun, so if you limit what direction sunlight comes from the plant will grow in that direction.” Ecolo listened carefully as Ringo went on about the research she had done. Ecolo obviously already knew what phototropism was, but they just wanted to listen to Ringo explain it. The way her eyes would light up as she detailed the efforts she went through to gain her knowledge always made Ecolo happy. They watched as Ringo covered various points as she slowly got tired. She eventually also became aware that she was falling asleep. 

Being sleep deprived made her forget to filter her thoughts, so she put the book down and said what had come to her mind. “You should come by tomorrow. During the day I mean, there’s more to do than just sit in this room.”

Ecolo chuckled to themself before responding, “You’re not gonna remember you said that tomorrow.”

Ringo let her body collapse onto her bed, still looking up at Ecolo, “Just come anyways, i’ll prolly just pretend to be mad for a bit and go along with it.”

Ecolo couldn’t help but blush a bit at the remark. They knew Ringo was a bit dishonest about her frustrations, but they weren’t exactly prepared to hear her admit it. They gave Ringo a warm smile, before leaving through her window.

‘ _ Ringo actually asked me to come back, huh? _ ’ They thought to themself. They drifted out into space again, shivering at the return to coldness. They thought about what their next course of action would be. Of course they would come back tomorrow, but what will become of it?

They felt comfort in the idea that Ringo might finally become more open with them. They would continue to decide what to do based on what Ringo wanted. Ringo’s happiness was a priority to Ecolo, and if they were a part of Ringo’s happiness then maybe existence wouldn’t feel so empty to them anymore. Space was cold, but Ringo made Ecolo feel warm anyways.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I dunno when the next chapter will happen, it'll kinda just be when I feel like writing more


End file.
